You're The One
by Angielala
Summary: Mitchie moves to a new school and things look great. She's invited to a party where one thing happens which changes her life. Rumors spread and lies are told. What happens when the entire school turns against her? Smitchie. Summary's not too great : R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing.._

I've never been the type to rebel against what my parents wanted. So when they told me we were moving to L.A., I nodded and pretended I was excited. They bought it because the next day, we were packing.

Dad got a great new job and we had a week to move. A week to say goodbye to my friends. A week before I left my life behind.

I never knew one week could go by so fast, yet so slow.

We pulled into our new driveway. The house was very clean-cut. It was in one of those neighborhoods where all house looked the same.

"Here we are sweetie! Isn't this house just darling?" My mom jumped out of the car and took out a few things from the trunk.

"Oh yea, it's lovely." I put on a fake smile and helped my mom bring a couple boxes into the house.

"Thanks honey, why don't you go take a look at your new room. I'll unpack these boxes." I nodded at her and made my way upstairs.

The walls were yellow. Not school bus yellow. Soft yellow, just like I wanted.

All my things were already unpacked so I basically had nothing to do. The clock read 8:30; it was still too early to sleep. I plopped down on my bed and dialed a familiar number.

"Talk to me." Sierra's voice made me miss my old home even more.

"Sierra... It's Mitchie."

"Mitch! Oh I miss you so much! Everyone does..." Like who? My teachers? You could say that I'm not exactly very social.

"I miss you too. How is everything?"

"Eh, it's decent. School sucks without you though. When do you start your new school?"

"Tomorrow, unfortunately."

"Oh it is so not unfortunate Mitch! You're going to the same school as Connect 3! That's so exciting!" Sierra was a massive fan of those Gray boys. I liked their music, and yes I think they're cute. Sue me.

"I guess. Has Jacob said anything to you about me? He won't return my calls."

Jacob was my boyfriend. We ended it before I moved. He believes that long-distance relationships don't work. Apparantly they'll always fail. It's inevitable.

"Nope, sorry. He's being kind of stand-off-ish to me. He's probably still trying to get over the break-up. He'll come around."

"Yea, I hope you're right." We talked our way through two hours before my mom walked in and told me it was time to sleep. Don't laugh, I'm sure your mom still tucks you into bed too.

"Sweetie, why are you still awake? You have school tomorrow morning! Are you too excited to sleep?"

"Excited isn't exactly the word." I paused. "Mom, do I have to go_ tomorrow_? I mean, tomorrow's Thursday! How about I just wait until Monday and start off with a new week?"

To tell you the truth, I was nervous. Meeting new people wasn't my best skill.

"Then you'll have more work to catch up on. Sweetie, everything's gonna work out great, you'll see. Goodnight."

"Night."

xXxXxXx

I woke up and got ready for school, picking out one of my favorite outfits; skinny jeans, a red tee, and a black vest.

I skipped breakfast because my nerves probably wouldn't have held the eggs and waffles my mom made.

The school was small. Everyone probably knew everything about each other. Fantastic.

I got my schedule and was making my way to my locker when I walked into something, or was it someone?

"I'm so sorry..." I started apologizing as I helped up a brunette girl off the floor.

"It's totally cool. I knew I couldn't make it through one day without falling." She chuckled and held out her hand. "I'm Caitlyn."

"Hey, I'm Mitchie. It's my first day." I said while shaking her hand.

"I figured. I've never seen you , I _love_ your jeans! And your bangs, they're very... Oh what's the word?" I had to laugh at how eccentric she was.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Oh well." She glanced around the hallway for a moment before speaking again. "Have you noticed all the guys staring at you? They totally think you're hot!." I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

I've never been told I'm hot, except by Jacob. But he was my boyfriend. I looked up to see guys looking at me. I got a few winks and tried to compose myself before blushing again.

Thankfully, Caitlyn broke the silence.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" We had started walking towards the lockers, searching for mine.

"Yea..." I pulled it out and she took a look at it.

"Hm, I'll show you where your first class is. We have two classes together!" She squeled a bit and lead me to my class.

The day dragged on until my third class; chemistry.

Shane Gray was in my Chemistry class. When asked a question, he'd smirk and give a sarcastic reply. The teacher asked me to introduce myself and talk about what I liked. I stood up and talked, completely nervous.

"My name's Mitchie Torres. I moved here from New Jersey... Um, I like to write songs and play music. That's basically it..." I prayed for the teacher to let me sit down and he was about to before a voice interrupted.

"What kind of music do you write?" Shane Gray was asking me a question. "Uh well, it just depends on my mood." He nodded at me, but didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

When I sat back down, I glanced around the classroom. I noticed that Shane was looking at me, his eyes burning with curiosity. He diverted his gaze to the ceiling and I looked down at my books.

Caitlyn met up with me at lunch and introduced me to her friends. I looked around the lunch room and noticed that the members of the band were sitting in a large group, laughing and smiling. Shane had girls surrounding him.

"Okay Mitchie, let me give you the scoop about what it's like having Connect 3 at our school." Tess Tyler said.

"Um, it's not really necessary."

"No trust me, it is. Okay, you see that one, Jason?" I nodded for her to continue. "He's friends with everyone. He's always willing to give anyone a hand and he's a total sweetheart. But, people sometimes take advantage of how kind he is. He's a year older than Shane but they're both seniors since Jason missed school because of touring."

I mumbled an 'okay' under my breath and she moved on to the next Gray brother.

"That one over there, Nate, he's friends with a select few but he talks with everyone who treats him like a normal person. He's really nice, just like Jason. Nate is in our grade, eleventh."

"Okay, now Shane. He never liked the idea of coming to a public school, so he tends to rebel a bit. Shane Gray has the 'bad boy' reputation. He has a different girl every week and a date every night. But no one really knows much about his life outside of Connect 3. He's a mystery, to say the least. Every girl falls for him though, and he's dated nearly every girl in his grade and in ours, at least that's what everyone says. Any questions?"

Shane Gray had my attention. There was something about him, something different...

"Nope, but thanks for the info Tess." I smiled at her and we talked about my life before moving here all through lunch.

The bell rang and we began heading to our classes. Tess caught up to me and invited me to her party.

"Mitch, I'm having a party tomorrow night. You have to come, kay? The whole school is gonna be there!"

"Sure Tess, sounds great." Caitlyn and I made it through the rest of our classes, two of which we had together.

My last class was my favorite. Music. I stayed behind after school to work on a song I was writing. The teacher had a meeting but let me stay behind.

"Mitchie, sometimes I have another student come in and work on some music too. If he comes by, just tell him I'm at a meeting. Have fun." He waved my way and walked out.

I began to sing. Fixing chords and changing lyrics.

About ten minutes later, I turned away from the piano and noticed Shane Gray leaning against the door frame watching me. I jumped a little when I saw him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smirked at me and walked over to the other side of the music room to put his things down.

"It's okay, um.. Mr. Sanders is at a meeting. He told me to tell you..."

"Thanks." He walked towards me. "You're really good."

"Me?" He smiled and nodded. "Thank you..."

"I'm Shane." His face was hypnotizing. Why was he talking to me? I thought he was a 'mystery.'

"Mitchie." I stated. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. I should be going, band practice." He chuckled and gathered his things. "See you around."

"Bye..." Well, that was interesting. He walks in, compliments me, and leaves. I guess he truly is a mystery. A cute, talented mystery. I sighed and continued working.

I left the school building and started walking home, until I heard my name being called.

"Mitch!" I turned around to see Caitlyn and Tess in a car. "Hop in!"

"Hey guys. Why are you still at school?" They giggled at me, apparantly I'm funnier than I give myself credit for. Ha!

"We hang out with Nate and Jason after school silly, everyone does. But, why are_ you _still here?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Oh, I was in the music room. Does Shane usually hang out with everyone too?" I assumed he didn't, and I was right.

"Nope, he's_ too cool _to hang out with us." They burst into laughter. I just smiled back at them. I think there's more to Shane then his 'bad boy' reputation.

When we got to my house I invited them to come in but they had to study for some English test.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning Mitch!" Tess screamed out as I walked into my house.

"Hey sweetie! How was yoru first day?" I grabbed a cookie and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"It was better than I expected. I met Shane Gray." I grinned and told her all about my day.

xXxXxXx

_A/N: Hey guys, so this was just a introductory chapter. It's going to get serious. Dramatic. Traumatic. Review please (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back. I was sort of on an hiatus I suppose. Please forgive me and I hope you didn't lose interest in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop :D**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I looked over at my alarm clock and turned it off. It read 6:00, but I've been awake for the past 3 hours, unable to sleep.

My meeting with Shane yesterday has been replaying in my mind over and over. I'm the type of person who tends to analyze every situation, and well, this wasn't any exception.

I made my way out of bed and turned on my curling iron so that it would heat up by the time I got out of the bathroom.

I decided to dress up a tad bit more today, and throw on some makeup. Not that Shane had anything to do with that... I don't change myself for guys... _Yea, right._

A cute black skirt with a simple purple top, paired with a pair of black ballet flats. I don't want to look like I tried _too_ hard.

An hour and nineteen minutes later, I was in the car with Tess and Caitlyn on our way to school and they couldn't stop talking about Tess's party tonight.

"Mitchie, we're going shopping right after school for some hot outfits. Tess invited these gorgeous college guys!" Caitlyn said through a fit of giggles.

I honestly was only interested in Shane as of now and casually asked if he was going to the party.

"Well, he and his brothers _are_ invited, the whole school is. My bet is that Nate and Jason will show up and if we're lucky enough Shane will grace us with his prescence." Tess sarcastically replied.

"Why are you guys so harsh towards him? I mean, it's not like you personally know him, right?"

Insert awkward pause. Great job Mitchie. You've angered the only friends you have here. Way. To. Go.

"Mitch, um, Shane and Tess sorta had a thing last summer...." Caitlyn trailed off.

"Cait!" Tess gave her an 'OhMyGod' look before turning to me. "Shane Gray is a jerk who only asked me out so he could get in my pants. So, sorry if I don't use the most pleasant tone when I talk about him. The only reason he's invited is because I know he won't show up."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. Shane didn't seem like a jerk. But then again, I did only meet him for a nanosecond...

"Tess, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I know what it's like to deal with jerks." I said as Caitlyn parked the car in the school's parking lot.

Tess gave me a confused look so I simply said, "My ex-boyfriend."

"Ohhh juicy. Save that story for when we're getting ready for my party!" She hopped out of the car and we made our way to school. She got over her anger so fast. What a strange, strange girl.

I just couldn't get myself to believe Tess. What's happening to me?! I don't even know this guy and I'm acting obsessive. I feel like a fangirl or something. Snap out of it!

We parted ways and I made my way to my locker. I pulled out a few books and put some in. I also added a mirror and a notepad for reminders. I'm not anal, I'm just paranoid about forgetting things. I fixed my hair and made my way to class.

xxXxxXxx

By the time third period rolled around, I had checked how I looked in the mirror about 7 times. I was too excited to see Shane, it's sickening.

"Sit down people. Do the excercise written on the board and stay quiet. We'll be doing a lab today." The teacher announced as he walked into class. It was only my second day but I knew exactly what kind of teacher this was.

Boring lectures, lame lab experiments, easy tests. Not that I'm complaining.

He began explaining the procedures and was just about to release us to go at it but paused for a moment.

"Michelle Torres?" I jumped up at the sound of my name. "Y-Yes?" Way to go Mitchie, just keep stuttering. I'm sure Shane thinks I look so cool now.

"Ah there you are. You were originally partnered up with Abby Gales, but she won't be returning to school. So, please just attempt the experiment alone and let me know if you need anything."

"Mr. Banks? My partner's not here today, I'll work with her." I recognized the voice but turned its way to double check. Shane Gray smiled at me.

I now believe in fate, by the way.

"Very well Mr. Gray. That's quite unlike you but I'll take it."

The rest of the class was busy mixing chemicals and measuring test tubes. Shane and I took our places at our lab station and he handed me a pair of goggles.

Everything he's doing just doesn't correspond with Tess's story. I didn't want to judge him without knowing the truth.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him. Or I tried to at least. Remember, Jacob was my first boyfriend. I don't know much about flirting and all that fun stuff.

"No problem." He smiled back and I lost focus. "We're supposed to mix what's in bottle A with bottle B and then heat it until it evaporates."

I snapped back to reality. "Oh, um, yea. Guess we won't see any explosions ha ha ha..."

I need an instructional book. Talking to Guys for Dummies. Sigh.

He chuckled as he placed the test tube in a beaker over a burner to heat. "So, Michelle. I thought you said your name was Mitchie." He said as a smirk played on his lips.

I cleared my throat which felt awfully dry. "Uh, it is. Michelle's my full name though."

"I see. How long have you been playing piano. You were great yesterday."

"Oh wow, thank you. It's been about seven years or so." I tried to stay cautious, taking in what Tess had told me.

"You've got a real talent. And a great voice too." He reached over to the beaker and pulled out the test tube. He went over to measure it and came back to write down the mass.

I was in awe and wanted to say something, but I was dumbfounded. Before I knew it the bell rang and I began to gather my stuff.

"So Shane, are you going to lunch?" I tried to casually say.

"Actually I'm not. But, I'll see you later. Maybe at Tess's party tonight?" He sounded... hopeful? No, no way.

"Yea, absolutely. I didn't think you were going. Not that I was thinking about that, I just assumed, not that you were on my mind or anything..."

He chuckled again. At least I'm making him laugh, right? "I didn't have a reason to go before. See you tonight Mitchie." And he was gone. Not a moment too soon either because I collapsed into my seat.

Wow. Shane Gray was quite something.

xxXxxXxx

I was surrounded by teenage girls, expensive clothing, and a mixture of smells consisting of food, perfume, and something else I couldn't recognize.

Welcome to the mall.

Tess dragged Caitlyn and I to her favorite store full of great, and expensive, clothes. I had already let my mom know that I was staying over at Tess's house tonight because of the party. I honestly don't know how she agreed to that, but she did. Miracles do happen, you know.

"The theme is dressy casual." Tess said in a high-pitched tone.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked. I mean, dressy casual?

"Oh Mitch, you're so new. It means that you've got to look hot but don't wear a freaking prom dress. Heels paired with jeans. A casual dress paired with heels. Tons of makeup and hairspray." She said with small snicker.

"I knew that...." I tried to cover up my lameness, but who am I kidding? I suck at trying to look cool.

We must have tried on twenty different outfits each, and in the end we all left with at least one outfit. Tess, of course, bought about seven because she wanted 'choices.'

When we got to Tess's house, she led us up to her enormous room to get ready for the party, which was in about three hours. Nine o'clock on the dot.

I mentioned my little conversation with Shane earlier and told Tess that he was going to come by. But, I neglected to add that I was apparantly his reason to do so. I didn't want to start any problems before the party. I am extremely unconfrontational.

"Mitchie. Let me guess? He laughed at almost everything you said, and he kept smiling your way right? He made you feel like you amazed him somehow, correct?" I stayed silent as Tess continued. I didn't want to ruin the perfect image of Shane I had in my head. Tess had already tainted it with her story. "Don't let him play you Mitch. I don't care if he comes, just _don't_ let him play you." She continued fixing her makeup as Caitlyn curled her hair.

"I don't think he is. He seemed genuine. Maybe he's chang-" Tess cut me off before I could finish.

"Mitchie, don't even. You don't know him like I do. Please, as my friend, promise me that you'll stay away from him tonight. Promise!"

I didn't want to lose my only friends, so I stupidly agreed. Gosh, I'm on such a roll today.

xxXxxXxx

Caitlyn and I were done getting ready at about 8:30, but Tess was still teasing her hair. Hairspray fumes were consuming me at the moment.

"Oh Mitchie! You didn't tell us about your boyfriend!" Caitlyn said to me to break the silence. I hadn't said much since I 'agreed' to stay away from Shane tonight.

"Well, um, we started dating over one year ago, but he ended it before I came. He doesn't believe in long-distance relationships." I didn't want to talk about Jacob. At all.

"Sorry Mitch, that's gotta be tough to deal with." Caitlyn said soothingly and I smiled at her sympathy.

"Did you guys ever, you know, go all the way?" Tess said with a sly smile on her lips.

"I don't kiss and tell." I replied back with a laugh.

"Party pooper." Tess said under her breath.

The truth is, Jacob and I weren't very intimate. A kiss here, a cuddle there. We barely ever even made out, just once in a while. Yes, I know, it's strange. But, I was never ready to go that far and Jacob understood that.

Twenty minutes later, Tess was done and all three of us stood at her mirror and admired our work. Tess was wearing a short, blue dress with simple black heels. Caitlyn rocked some great black skinny jeans and a red top, paired with cute heels.

I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit my every curve perfectly. I went for a simple tight black long-sleeved shirt that fell off my left shoulder and showed off a strap from my hot pink tank top underneath. I found the 'hottest,' as Tess would say, pair of hot pink peep-toe heels that I wore with my outfit. My hair was curled perfectly and I had never been happier with how my make-up turned out.

There was no way I was going to waste this look and stay away from Shane tonight. I just couldn't.

"Girls, we look so hot. Get ready to go crazy college boys!" Caitlyn said and we broke out into a fit of laughter.

There was a commotion downstairs and we heard the door open. "Did you hear that girls? The guests are here!" We followed Tess downstairs and prepared ourselves for a wild night.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the party were Mitchie's life drastically changes.... I'm probably going to work on that tonight or tomorrow so I'll have it up soon! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm personally proud of myself for updating within a week. But, I did read over my last chapter and did not like it very much. Hopefully you guys won't give up on me. I haven't done any writing in nearly 10 months, so I'm getting into the groove of things. I love you guys and thank you for all the reviews! I definitely like this chapter **_**a lot **_**more.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this laptop. And Scott.**

Within minutes, Tess's massive house was filled to capacity. I couldn't walk through a room without being crammed between multiple people. I do believe I was groped, but then again, it may have just been because of the crowd. Yea, I'll go with that. No need to be creeped out if I'm uncertain, right?

Typical party music was playing. Dancing that would be unacceptable at say a prom was in full motion. Guest rooms were occupied. And those college boys Tess invited brought alcohol. I was at my first 'real' high school party. No parents to chaperone.

I was nervous. Parties back home consisted of board games and movie marathons. Remember, I basically only had Sierra and Jacob. So, I suppose 'party' isn't the right word. They were more like gatherings.

Tess had gone off to dance with one of the college guys and Nate had held Caity hostage since the party began. I've only seen them together once, but I can definitely tell that there are sparks between those two.

It was already nearly eleven o'cock; the party had been going on for two hours. I was standing near one of the snack tables, yes one of the many snack tables, picking at some type of sushi, when I heard a sly voice approach.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing standing all alone?" How original. I wish guys would read up on how to talk to girls. I looked up to see one of the college boys with a smirk forming on his face.

He was cute. Nice body, good hair, and a preppy style. I smiled at him to be polite and said "I'm waiting for a friend. _He_ was supposed to be here by now." I wasn't lying. Shane said he was coming to the party and I honestly couldn't wait to get him alone.

Get your minds out of the gutter.

I just want to get to know him better. Dirty, dirty minds.

He pretended to be hurt by putting his hand across his heart. "Oh now, please don't tell me you're taken. You're the most beautiful girl here and I'd love to get you alone. To talk, of course." Now, this guy had the word 'danger' written all over him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think that's the best idea." Did I ever mention that I was unconfrontational? Well, I am, and I never know quite how to reject a person.

He took a step closer to me. There were just a few inches separating our bodies and I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He leaned in to whisper "Can I at least get your name?"

I ran a hand through my hair and looked down before saying "Mitchie. My name is Mitchie."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Scott. Now, it's getting really loud in here. We should take our conversation somewhere else." And with that he put an arm around my waist.

I moved it away and took a step back. "Listen Scott. I already told you that I'm not interested, so just please leave me alone."

It was silent for a few seconds before I heard a familiar voice. Relief washed over me. "Mitchie! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Shane stepped to my side and gave me a small wink. My lifesaver.

Scott and Shane stared at each other for a few moments before Scott walked away mumbling a "Whatever."

"Shane, thank you! That guy was such a creep." I smiled sweetly at him. He began pouring something to drink, nonalcoholic, and apologized for being late.

"Don't worry about it." I brushed it off so that I didn't seem too needy. "You are a popstar afterall."

He chuckled and said "I'm a rockstar Mitchie, _rock_star." He paused before continuing. "Come with me. I've been here a few times before and there's a great place to sit outside." He grabbed my hand and lead me to a quiet patio outside.

Please don't let my hands be sweaty.

And please tell me why my heart is beating so fast. I barely know Shane. This is too crazy.

I couldn't help but think about how he said he'd been here before. Thoughts of betraying Tess's promise filled my head, but I tried to ignore them and savored the moment.

We were the only two people on the patio. Everyone else was either grinding or getting drunk inside.

We sat down across from each other and I noticed Shane eye me up and down. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, who wouldn't want to be checked out by Shane Gray?

And I didn't get that creepy feeling like I did with Scott. Shane seemed perfect.

"You look fantastic tonight Mitchie. I'm really glad I ended up coming." I melted when he smiled my way. He ran his hands through his hair. "So, tell me more about you."

I crossed my legs and leaned forward. "What would you like to know?" I gave him a look that I hoped was flirty. But then again, I probably just came across as goofy. That's exactly what every girl wants right? Well, of course not!

"Tell me about your life before moving here. You're a complete mystery to me, but I like trying to figure you out." A smirk played on his lips.

"I moved here from New Jersey. Um, my school there was a lot bigger so being here is quite the adjustment. You already know that I love music. And honestly, your reputation leads me to believe that you're the bigger mystery."

He sighed with a slight smile on his face. "Oh come on, don't tell me you believe the hype. I didn't peg you as a person who believed the rumors." He playfully nudged my knee.

"Well, you can't blame me for being curious, can you?"

"No, no. Of course I can't. Okay, how about twenty questions? Maybe we should learn the basics about each other first."

"Deal. But I start!" He let out a small laugh and nodded for me to continue. "Hmm, favorite color?"

He scoffed at me and said "Favorite color?! Can't you just look that up online?"

I smacked his arm and laughed. "Hey, I'm not some type of stalker! Now, favorite color?"

"Blue. Actually, green. But then again, red is electric and you can never go wrong with basic black."

"Indecisive are we?"

"Oh you have no idea Mitch." We both looked at each other for a few moments, a smile planted on each of our faces, before continuing our game.

By the time we reached twenty questions, we knew a lot of the simple things about each other. Favorite books, songs, movies, ice cream flavors, and so on.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink Shane. Do you want anything?" I stood up, but he grabbed my arm, causing me to break out in goosebumps. "You stay here. I'll go get us something."

"Are you trying to impress me Gray?"

"I'm being a gentleman. That's how my mother raised me Torres. Plus, you know that you're _already _impressed by me." He laughed and started heading inside.

"Don't miss me too much Shane!" I yelled behind him.

He stopped and turned to face me. He raised both hands up to his sides and said "I'm not making any promises." Then he continued on his way.

I plopped back down into my seat. I must have been really good in another life. I mean, I must have been some sort of saint.

I waited about 15 minutes before deciding to go inside to find Shane. The boy was taking forever so I assumed he must have gotten sidetracked somewhere. I checked in at three different snack tables and was heading to my fourth.

My heart sank when I saw him. Right in front of me, in perfect view, Shane was kissing Tess. It was like the crowd disappeared and the room went into slow motion. I turned away and ran up the nearest set of stairs to find a bathroom.

I couldn't believe it. Tess, my friend. Shane, the guy that I had just spent nearly an hour flirting with. I guess Tess was right. He was a womanizer and he was just using me. I felt so betrayed. Betrayed by both of them. I just couldn't think straight and I wanted to clear my head.

Before reaching the bathroom, with tears pricking my eyes wanting to escape, I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I'm also very uncoordinated.

Why can't people watch where they're going? It's not that hard to walk. Left, right, left, right.

"And we meet again Mitchie." As if my night wasn't horrid enough, I had to bump into Scott again. "Why are you crying beautiful?" Surprisingly, he sounded genuinely interested.

"It's nothing Scott. I just-" Scott cut me off. "Mitchie, come with me." He led me into a nearby empty room and closed the door just a bit.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. A gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be crying. Is it that guy you were with earlier?" We were both sitting on the bed and Scott was rubbing circles on my back.

I wanted to get out of there. Things didn't seem right. But Scott was being nice and I was so broken. My mind was conflicted with thoughts. 'Get out Mitchie, you don't know him!' and 'He doesn't seem too bad and he's comforting me. What could go wrong?'

"I just... I saw something that I didn't expect. It threw me off. I'll be fine Scott, thanks." I started to get up but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey now, don't go." He tightened his grip and gave me a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Let go of me." I kept my voice level so that he wouldn't sense any fear, even though I was freaking out inside. I just wanted to get out.

He dropped my hand and let out a laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Can we try again?"

"I don't think that's the best idea. I should be heading home anyway..." I turned away from him, ready to leave.

"Please Mitchie. I know I come off as a jerk or a creep or whatever, but I guess I just don't know how to act around girls I'm attracted to." He put his head down and let out a sigh as crept closer to the door.

I felt bad. Maybe I judged him too quickly because I liked Shane. But Shane screwed me over and is obviously out of the picture now. "I-I guess we could talk for just a bit." I looked at my watch which read 12:25 a.m. "But only like 15 minutes, it's really late."

He lit up and put on a huge grin. I was beginning to believe his act, hoping that I wasn't digging my own grave.

"That's more than I can ask for!" He closed the door and made his way back towards the chair near the bed to sit down. He noticed a worried look on my face and said "Just so that no one bothers us. I'm not gonna hurt you so will you please come sit down?" He smirked at me and I made my way to sit on the bed.

"Sorry, my mom always taught me to be careful around strangers." I laughed at myself and he joined in.

After talking for a few awkward minutes, Scott said "Mitchie, whatever that guy did to you, he's an idiot for doing it." Scott moved and sat next to me on the bed. He was too close.

I cleared my throat and shifted away a bit. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay, I understand." He leaned forward and placed his hand in mine. For a moment he just looked at me and I froze. I was mesmerized by the look in his eyes. It was mysterious and... scary. Scott leaned in and kissed me, but I broke away after a few seconds. It didn't feel right. I don't make out with guys I don't know.

"Oh loosen up Mitchie!" With that he grabbed my soldiers and I fell back onto the bed. I kneed him in the stomach and he groaned. I tried to make a run for it, just to be tackled to the floor seconds later. I was pinned beneath him.

I tried shoving him off, but his body was heavier than my petite frame. I tried to scream and he covered my mouth. I was so terrified. He was going to hurt me, I knew it.

Tears began streaming from my eyes as he ripped down my shirt and started moving his hands up and down my body. "Shut up! You know you're enjoying this." His eyes were dark and the look on his face scared me to death.

Small sobs escaped from my throat as I heard him unzip his pants. Oh God, he was going to rape me. No, please God, don't let this happen.

I tried to scream, but my voice was muffled by his hand and the music just outside the door. I was praying someone, anyone, would walk in and save me. I had no such luck.

It felt like an eternity before he got up and zipped up his pants, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He looked at me with a horrible smile planted on his lips. His breathing was heavy and uneven. "You should've played nice. Tease."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He left me curled up on the floor, my clothes half off, crying.

I felt invaded. I felt damaged. I felt _dirty_. But, most of all, I felt numb. I was... I was... I couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Somehow, someway, I managed to sit up. My hands were shaking, my shirt was torn, my make-up was smeared, and my face was stained with tears. I didn't dare look into the mirror though, I just felt it. I couldn't stand to look at myself. I was ashamed. I was disgusted.

I crept to the door and used the knob as support to stand up. I opened the door and walked out slowly. I ran down the stairs as small whimpers escaped from me. I held up my torn shirt to conceal my bra as I tried to get through all the people.

I managed to choke out an "excuse me" a few times as I pushed past the crowds. If anyone took notice of my appearance, they didn't say a word and I was glad. They must have been too drunk or they must have just not cared. I ran as fast as I could out of the house, and away from the party.

I zoned out the entire way home because all of a sudden, I was standing in front of my house. I don't even remember how I got there. I crept into my room through my window, not daring to wake up my parents. When I finally got in, I fell to the floor. I couldn't stop shaking, all I could do was lay there and cry.

I didn't want to touch my bed. I didn't want any part of _him_ on my bed. I curled up and let out sobs that should have woken up my entire house but, through some miracle, didn't.

I wanted to forget what happened. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I'd heard about things like this on the news, but how did this happen to _me_?

I decided something that night. The only thing that was clear in my foggy mind. As far as I was concerned, this was my secret. No one was going to know. No one_ could _know.

For the rest of the night, the _thing_ that happened to me kept replaying in my mind, over and over. Sleep wasn't even a thought. I just wanted to escape. This couldn't be my reality.

I eventually did fall into unconciousness, in the middle of my bedroom floor, only to be tormented by him. By his face, by his smirk, by his voice, by the noises he made...

That night, a piece of me was stolen. I knew that I could never be whole again. I was broken forever and no one could put me back together.

**A/N: Well? I hope you guys liked that. The 'big scene' was hard to write, and I hope Mitchie's feelings came across like I wanted them to. Please review! Constructive criticism as well as encouragement is always appreciated. - Angela**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There was some confusion as to what happened to Mitchie. This chapter will clear it up.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I woke up from my nightmares a few hours later. It was still dark; the sun didn't even rise yet. I was on the floor, in the same clothes from last night. I could still smell him on me...

I stood up, feeling slightly more stable than before, and dared to make my way over to the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl who looked back. She wasn't me. Her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were as dark as a night's sky. A mixture of mascara and tears stained her face, and her hands kept trembling. Her clothes were ripped, and she looked torn apart.

But, that girl was me. How a night could change me so much, I couldn't comprehend. I wanted to forget everything, and I was naive enough to believe I could just block out last night's memories.

I could barely walk. I was in pain, so much pain. My body was sore, as if I'd just gotten back from an intense workout. My entire pelvic area felt broken and destroyed, and I didn't know what I was going to do to hide how much it hurt.

I grabbed a towel, and held the soft material up to my chest as I slowly made my way into the bathroom. I stipped out of my clothes and threw them into the trash, but not before noticing the dried blood on my underwear, glaring at me. I bit my lip to hold back the sob forming at the base of my throat as I realized that I had lost my virginity through a... rape...

A gasp escaped me as I noticed bruises along my hips and arms. I didn't even realize that his grip was tight enough to cause those blue and purple blotches. I turned my back to the mirror and noticed more bruises forming along my spine, from when he tackled me to the floor.

I couldn't face myself anymore, so I turned on the shower and let the hot water overtake me. I scrubbed every centimeter of my invaded body until it turned bright red, but I still felt dirty. I was so lost in my thoughts that before I knew it, the water turned ice cold and broke me away from my trance.

By the time I got dressed and brushed my hair, the sun was shining. I'd never seen it so bright outside, and I didn't understand how I could feel so dark.

I curled up in my bed, as my wet hair soaked my pillow, and began to silently cry. I heard my door creak open and composed myself as quickly as possible.

"Mitchie, sweetie, are you awake? I thought I heard someone taking a shower, and it better be you or else we have a break in!" My mom chuckled at her joke and approached my bed, my back facing her. I shifted my weight as she sat next to me. "I thought you were sleeping at Tess's place honey." I tried so hard to hold back the tears begging to escape my eyes as Tess's name was mentioned.

"I w-was," I cleared my throat before continuing, "I just felt sick. I got a ride home from a friend. Sorry I didn't wake you and dad up." I was hoping my mom would assume my shaking voice was part of me being 'sick.'

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry that your night was ruined." She cooed softly as she rubbed my back. "Do you want me to take you to the doctor's office?"

"No. I just want to rest." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What about some breakfast? If you're not strong enough to make it downstairs, I'll bring it up to you." The thought of food entering my body made me gag. I just couldn't deal with anything right now.

"Mom. No food, okay? I'm not hungry."

"Okay honey. You rest and let me know if you need anything at all!" She kissed my cheek before leaving my room.

The rest of the day basically consisted of me crying in bed and my mom and dad taking turns to check in on me. I hadn't eaten a thing, although my parents left me lunch and dinner near my bedside table. I threw it away so that they wouldn't worry. I just couldn't function right.

I fell asleep for a few hours and woke up to my cell phone ringing. I had seventeen missed calls from Caitlyn, and plenty more text messages. I sat up in bed, just looking at the phone. The room was dark, and the only light came from the phone's screen. She was the only one who reached out to me... Tess didn't bother. Neither did Shane.

I dialed my voicemail to see why she was calling.

_"Mitchie, why aren't you answering my calls? Where'd you go? Please just call me or text me! I need to know you're okay! Please, just let me know you're safe." _

I felt guilt run through my veins. What happened to me wasn't Caitlyn's fault and she's probably been stressing out so much. I decided to give her a call back, just to let her think I was okay. I gathered up all my courage, and tried to keep my voice steady, as I fell back onto my pillow and dialed her number.

"Mitchie! Oh thank God!" She answered after the phone rang twice. She sounded tired, and I could hear Tess yelling about some girl who slept with a bunch of guys at her party. I guess Caitlyn was spending the night at Tess's place again.

"Hi Caity." I let the words quietly escape my lips.

"Mitch what happened to you last night? Huh? You can't just leave and... and not even tell anyone!" Caitlyn began to scold me, and I just nodded my head as if she could see.

"Sorry." I paused for a second. "I got sick and my mom picked me up."

I heard a sigh of relief from the other end, "Oh, why didn't you let me or Tess know?"

Because Tess was busy making out with Shane Gray.

"I didn't want to ruin your nights. Listen, I still feel really sick so we'll talk later." I wanted the call to end before she asked any other questions.

"Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday if we don't talk tomorrow. Do you need a ride?" A chill ran down my spine as I remembered that I'd have to face Tess and Shane at school. I would have to face everyone.

I swallowed, a bit too loudly, and said, "No, I uh, have a ride. Bye Caitlyn." I ended the call just as I heard Caitlyn say "But Mitchie--" Whatever she wanted would have to wait.

I threw the phone down onto my bed and got under my covers. I cried myself to sleep once again, wondering when my tears would finally run out.

xxXxxXxx

The next morning, I actually left my room and headed downstairs. I couldn't stay in there forever, no matter how much I wanted to. My parents were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Typical.

They both glanced up with a look of surprise planted on their faces. I gave them a small wave and filled up a cup of coffee.

"Mitchie, sweetie, how are you feeling today?" Mom asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I still feel pretty sick. I, um, I don't think I'll be up to go to school tomorrow." I wasn't lying. I couldn't fathom the idea of seeing all the faces I've been avoiding.

"Darling, you don't have a fever and you don't have a cold. You can't just miss school." Dad spoke up.

"God! Your daughter is sick and all you care about is whether or not I miss school!" I closed my eyes shut and swallowed harshly.

"Sorry, I don't know what that was about." My emotions have been all over the place lately, but I tried to contain myself.

"Listen, we'll just see how you feel tomorrow, okay?" I nodded at my mom, who was trying to lesson the tension, as I took a sip of my coffee. I was not a coffee drinker. The taste was bitter and unappealing to my senses, but I just kept drinking it hoping it would cure my worries.

My parents went back to reading the paper once I excused myself to go upstairs. I tried to work on homework, but all my mind kept flashing back to was to _him_. I couldn't wash away his face from my thoughts.

Was what happened to me my fault? I talked to him when I should've ran. I kissed him back. Did I lead him on? Was I asking to get raped? Was it even rape? I wanted to ask someone all these questions that were haunting me. Then I realized something.

I remembered passing by a women's clinic when we first moved here.

All I was waiting for was for it to reach eight o' clock. I looked up the clinic and was going to go there just before they closed, so that I wouldn't run into anyone I didn't want to see.

The hours passed increasingly slowly, but once my clock read 8:00, I went downstairs and told my mom that I was going out for a walk.

"Sweetheart, it's getting dark and you said you don't feel well." She said to me with a raised eyebrow, questioning how sick I actually was.

"That's why I need to get some air. I won't be late mom." I waved her way and walked out without even waiting for an answer.

The cold October night's air hit against me hard, and I just breathed it in, trying to cleanse my body. I heard the leaves crunch as I stepped on them. I walked faster as cars and people passed me, scared that something might happen again.

I got to the clinic just as they were closing. I noticed a woman inside, a doctor, and knocked on the glass door to get her attention. She walked over and opened the door. Her blond hair hit right past her shoulders and her green eyes were piercing through me. "Sorry, we're just about to--"

"I didn't say 'no' because his hand was over my mouth. I tried to get away. That's still rape, isn't it?!" The words poured out of me like a waterfall. I didn't know how or why I was so open all of a sudden. Maybe because I didn't know this lady, and I probably wouldn't see her again.

Sadness and confusion overtook her features as she told me to walk inside the clinic. My eyes filled up with tears, once again, as she led me to an examination room. I felt a chill run through me as I took in the atmosphere there. It was designed to make a person feel comfortable, with flowers and colorful posters, but all I could do was bite my lip and hold back my tears.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me your name." She said kindly as I hopped up on the bed and she sat near me.

My name? I clearly hadn't thought this through. She's going to want my name and phone number. She's going to want to talk to my parents and call the police.

"I, um, I should just leave." I began heading towards the door, but she grabbed my wrist. I jumped back at her touch.

She held her hands up and apologized. "I need your name honey."

"No one can know what happened..." I whispered to her.

She let out a brief sigh. "My only concern is making sure you're okay. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."

I was skeptical. Isn't it the law to inform the parents? She saw my confusion and tried to clear things up. "This is a free clinic for abused women. We never get their names or numbers if they won't tell, we just try to help. We might not play by the law, but we just want to make sure our patients are healthy."

I sat back down on the bed and looked down at my feet. "Mitchie. That's my name."

"Okay, Mitchie, I'm Dr. Evans and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." I nodded for her to continue. "Now, can you repeat what you said at the door?"

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Please, honey, I just need some clarification." Dr. Evans pressed on.

"I, um, I said that I couldn't say no..." I held back a sob before continuing. "Is it still rape? His hand c-c-covered my m-mouth. I tried to get away." The tears escaped my eyes, and gently slid down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart. That _is_ rape." She came closer to me and began to calm me down. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I nodded at her. I had to do this. I wanted to clear things up. "We were talking in a room. At a party," I began playing with my nails. "He kissed me, and I kissed back for a second, but I pushed him away."

The memories became so much more real as I said them out loud. I ran my hands through my hair before continuing.

"He told me to 'loosen up' and shoved me on the bed. I got away, but he tackled me to the floor." My eyes were overwhelmed with tears and my voice was shaking. But, having the doctor there put me at some ease. "He put his hand on my mouth, and he unzipped his pants... That's when he..." The sobs I'd been holding back erupted through me, and between them I managed to croak out, "he raped me."

For a few minutes, Dr. Evans just sat with me and let me cry. Soon after, she stood up and began talking again. "Mitchie, what happened to you was horrible. It wasn't your fault. It's very important for you to understand that he is to blame. You did nothing wrong. You're very brave for coming here alone and telling me your story." I couldn't do anything but nod at her. I still felt like the blame was partly on me.

"I'm going to need to do an exam on you. I need to make sure you're okay, physically. Where are your clothes from that night?"

I looked up at her with surprise. Did she expect me to keep them? "They're in a bag, I was going to throw them out on trash day."

"Okay, okay. I'll need you to bring them by as soon as possible. If you want to find this man and send him to jail then--"

"I never said that." I stopped her from her rant. "I just want to know if I'm okay..." I didn't want to deal with seeing his face again. No one could know what happened. I want to forget it all.

She sighed with disappointment. "We can talk about that later. Just don't throw them away. His semen may be on your clothing and that could be used as evidence." Evidence? Semen? This was all too much. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Why don't we get started with the exam, okay sweetie?" I let out an 'okay' and she went to get all her necessary equipment.

She took my blood, did a vaginal exam, checked my body for bruises, asked me questions, took samples of my saliva and urine, and so much more. It felt like an eternity before she told me I could get out of that gown and into my clothes. I waited alone in the room until she came back with some results.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call anyone? It's not too late Mitchie." She'd asked me to call my parents at least seven times during the exam. I shook my head at her.

"Okay, well, there's definitely signs of forced entry. You have detectable trauma to your vaginal area, but with proper treatment and medication that will heal." She paused as a look of sadness crossed her features. "Your hymen is broken." I took enough Sex-Ed to know what that means, but I'd already figured out that he took my virginity.

I finally spoke up. "Am I p-pregnant? I don't think he used protection."

"It's too early to detect that, but we'll stay 's a pill you can take, a morning after pill, that will stop any pregnancy before it starts. It's best to be taken 24 hours after intercourse, but we'll give it a shot. From the results I have so far, you haven't been exposed to any sexually transmitted diseases, but you'll have to come back in a few days to get the rest of the results. Unless, I can call you."

"No! I'll come back... I'll come back." I was exhausted and it was late. Mom was probably so worried by now. All the information she was telling me flooded my mind.

"Mitchie, all of this will stay on record. If you ever want to go to the police, all we'll need is a sample from your rapist to send him to prison for a very long time."

I mentally rolled my eyes. What doesn't this woman understand? I'm not going to the police. Ever.

"You're a very lucky girl to get out of this situation with such great chances of convicting him." She looked back down at her papers and wrote something.

I scoffed at her and bit my tongue before saying what I felt. Lucky? You think I'm lucky that I had one of the 'easier' rapes?! I wanted to scream at her, but I had no more energy. "I should be going home." I began walking out of the room and was in the lobby when she caught up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Mitchie, you must be going through so much. Call this number if you ever want to talk to anyone. It's anonymous and will help you a great deal." I looked down at the card she handed me. A crisis hotline.

"Thanks." I whispered at her and walked out the door.

It was so late, and frankly, I was terrified to walk home alone. I couldn't stop thinking about everything she said. I had a rapist. I was raped. I was one of the _lucky_ ones.

Thankfully, I made it home safely. When I creaked open the door to my house, my mom was waiting there for me with a worried look on her face.

"Mitchie! It's so late. I tried to call you but your phone is here! Where were you?!" Her voice mixed with shock, worry, and anger.

"I ran into Caitlyn and we got something to eat. Sorry." I was getting too accustomed to lying to my parents.

She shook her head in disappointment at me and let out a tired sigh. "Don't do that again. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow morning. If you were healthy enough to go out with Caitlyn, you're healthy enough for school." I silently agreed with her because honestly, I was worn out from everything I was going through.

I reluctantly crept upstairs and made my way under my sheets to fall into a peaceful sleep. If only it were that simple. Like the past two nights, _he_ haunted my dreams.

xxXxxXxx

I was already awake when my alarm clock went off. I turned it off quietly and slowly made my way to get ready for school.

I'd usually wear something to subtly show off my curves. A dress or a tight shirt. Today, I just wanted to hide. I picked out a pair of jeans and a big t-shirt. It was too warm to wear a sweater. Even in October, California always felt like summer time. I brushed my hair, grabbed my purse, and made my way to Hell.

I hadn't heard from Caitlyn since the day we talked on the phone, so my Mom dropped me off at school. I had timed it perfectly so that very few people would be in the hallways when I walked in. I would have just enough time to get to my locker and then to class.

"Have a wonderful day sweetheart!" My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye as I waved to her and jumped out of the car.

Just a few scattered kids remained in the hallways, and I may have been paranoid, but I swear they gave me the strangest looks. Some even laughed at me. I know that I've been through a tough event, but I wasn't hallucinating.

When I got to my locker, I noticed something. I was in awe. I just stood there, wondering if whoever did this had the wrong locker, when a girl I didn't know passed by, pointed at me, and whispered to her friend "That's the girl that Tess was talking about."

What had Tess told people about me?

The bell rang, but I was frozen in my place. I just stared at the big letters, written in red marker, that spelled out the word 'SLUT!'

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! That was me being dramatic. The next chapter will include Mitchie's confrontation with Tess, Caitlyn, Shane, and the entire school. Sorry for no Shane/Mitchie in this chapter, but I needed to focus on Mitchie for a bit. Please review and let me know what you like/hate about this chapter/story and what you'd like to see! Seriously, your reviews keep me going. *CoughI'dlovetogetto40Cough***


End file.
